Heaven Sent
by Countrygirl1985
Summary: Post New Moon. Pre Eclipse. Bella died in a car accident. But came back not as a human or vampire or werewolf but as something totally different. If that isn't enough she is hiding a secret from everyone especially Jacob. Sorry suck at summeries!
1. The day I died

**Authors Note: I know I know. What am I doing starting another story when I have three started already. But what can I say I like variety. LOL! Anyways I had to get this down on paper before it drove me completely crazy. So here it is. Also if you would please review and tell me if this story is worth continuing I would greatly appreciate it. And like I have mentioned with my other stories my policy is I update by supply and demand. So without further ado I present my story "Heaven Sent."**

**Summery: Post New Moon. Pre Eclipse. Bella died in a car accident. But came back not as a human or vampire but as something totally different. Now she has a unbreakable connection to both the La Push pack and The Cullen's. And if that isn't enough she is hiding a secret from everyone especially Jacob.**

**HEAVEN SENT**

**Chapter One: The day I died.**

There I was in my last class for the day which was of course Biology. In which I just had to have as Edward as my lab partner who just stared at me throughout the whole class as if he was trying to read my mind with no such luck.

It has been two weeks since we returned from Italy. When I got home Charlie gave me quite a talking since he had been worried half to death. Renee gave me the same lecher. But Jacob was a totally different matter all together. He had been ignoring my calls and avoiding any and all contact with me what so ever. I even went as far as to drive down to his house a couple of times to find him not home.

After we got home from our little trip from Italy. Edward asked if I could ever forgive him and take him back. In which I replied to him that I needed time and space. I was far from forgiving Edward for what he did to me. I mean really how can you forgive someone after they left you empty and alone in a zombie like state for months and months on end. And taking him back was a totally different matter all together. Things could never go back to what they once were between myself and Edward. That day he left me destroyed any and all chances of that ever happening. If we ever did get back together and that is a BIG if. Things would never be the same. But all the same Edward agreed to give me time and space and hasn't come to visit me at my house or called me. In fact the only time we saw or spoke to each other was at school. I knew by the way he would smile at me and grab for my hand to hold in between classes and at lunch that he wanted to be with me once again but I just wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready to give him my heart so he could just break it again.

Just then the bell rang for the last class of the day and I turned to face him and impatiently yelled at him "What! Stop staring at me."

"I'm sorry Bella. I am just so captivated by your beauty that I couldn't bare to look away." Replied Edward using all his charm to try to sweep me off my feet.

"Oh please. Don't start throwing me cheesy lines hoping that one of them will sweep me off my feet." I replied as I rolled my eyes and then proceeded to head toward the door of the room.

"Bella my love please wait." Said Edward as he grabbed my arm in his iron like grip and twirled me around to face him.

"No you don't get to call me that. Not anymore." I replied referring to his my love comment as I tried to yank my arm out of his grip with no hope.

"Bella please can't we just leave the past to rest and go back to the way we were before. When it was just you and me." He tried again and then very slowly leaned in to kiss me. In which I just turned my head so his cold as ice lips landed on my cheek instead of my lips.

At that Edward let out a frustrated sigh as his grip on my arms tightened making me wince in pain and making me cry out in pain.

"Please let me go Edward. Your hurting me." I cried out in a whisper as I felt his arm only tighten. Knowing for a fact that his hands were defiantly going to leave marks. That's when I felt it. A sharp pain in my stomach. I had first felt it that day in Italy when we were in the presence of the Voltorri. But back then it wasn't as painful as it was now. It was just a twinge of pain as if I had a upset stomach. But as the weeks passed the pain grew but it was strange the pain only appeared when I was scared or in pain or just all out angry. But I pushed the pain away as I desperately tried to find a way to escape.

Just as I was praying that Edward would stop before he snapped my bones I heard the most wonderful sound that made the ever tightening pressure on my arms disappear. That sound was the sound of my savior growling deep in his throat at the doorway of the classroom.

"Get away from her leech." Growled out Jacob. As he stalked towards us. In which Edward just released his hold on me just to push me behind him. As if he was protecting me from Jacob. When it was him I need protected from.

"Leave mutt. Can't you see that you have lost? Bella is with me now. We're together again. And I will be damned if I am going to let some mutt steal her away again." Edward replied in a low, deep menacing voice as he crouched low as if getting ready to strike.

"Funny. It didn't seem that way to me. It sounded as though she was trying to get away from you. Or did her pleas of freedom not reach you dead disgusting rotting ears." Jacob simply replied as he continued to advance on us.

"Don't come any closer Mutt." Said Edward and a dangerously low voice as if he was close to loosing all control.

"What are you afraid of letting Bella make her own choices? Why don't you let Bella decide if she wants to go or stay." Jacob suggested as he held out his hand for me to take.

It didn't take but a mere half a second for me to encase my hand in Jacobs outstretched one. As he gently eased me out from behind of Edward. In that split second that our hands were intertwined I didn't see Sam's Jacob or wolf Jacob. I saw MY Jacob. The one I grew up with. The one I made mud pies with as a child. The one that saved me and fixed me when Edward left. The one that I fell in love with.

But my happiness soon faded when the shock that Edward received when he realized I had willingly chosen Jacob over him had wore off. And he once again grabbed my now bruised arm and yanked me back towards him as Jacob was guiding me ever so gentle towards the exit.

"You're. Not. Going. Anywhere." Said Edward noticing the anger lacing his voice as his eyes turned from a beautiful golden color to pitch black.

"Let go of her now blood sucker." Growled out Jacob.

"Edward if you don't let go of me now. I will scream bloody murder and then everyone will come running in to see what is going on. And then they will see the bruises that you left on my arms. And knowing Charlie he will want to write you up for assault. Now won't that ruin that low profile you are trying to keep up. I am sure the Voltorri would love to know that you are drawing attention to yourself and risk at exposing the existence of vampires." I practically growled to him as I tried to ignore the pain in my stomach that grew.

At my threat. Edward eyes grew wide as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But reluctantly he gave up and let me go. But that still didn't stop him from glaring at us both as I once again intertwined my fingers in Jacobs once again and left through the door.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot." yelled Edward at our retreating backs and we walked out the door and into the empty hallway.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jacob as he noticed my pained expression on my face. I was in pain that was for sure but not from the bruises that Edward bestowed on me. Not that it didn't hurt it did but the pain that was radiating from my stomach was so much worse.

"I'm fine. I am just not feeling too well right now." I replied wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Do you want me to stay with you? I have patrol but I am sure the Quil or Embry wouldn't mind covering for me." Asked Jacob as he wrapped one arm across my back and held me tight to his side as if to comfort me. As soon as he did that all the pain that I had felt melted away as if Jacobs touch was magic.

"No don't do that. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of the pack. Plus I am feeling better already." I replied to him as I then wrapped my arm around his back tightening the hold that we had on each other. Drawing us closer if that was at all possible.

"I have just got to say Bells. I am proud of you. You stood your ground and not only did you threaten him you growled at him also. Looks like I am starting to rub off on you." Said Jacob with the biggest smile on his face. As he helped me into the driver side of my truck once we reached the parking lot.

"Well that is bound to happen when you spend enough time with a pack full of teenager werewolf's." I replied back to him feeling the same big grin break across my face as well.

But the smile soon faded as I felt someone glaring at me from across the parking lot. I turned to see the whole Cullen clan minus Dr. Fang and Esme glaring at us. I just rolled my eyes at them and turned my attention back to the bronze god standing in front of me.

"Just ignore them Bells." Replied Jacob when he noticed my expression had changed.

At that the smile returned to my face. Which made Jacob added "Bells you better get going before your dad thinks you got kidnapped or something. And don't worry I will be patrolling outside your house tonight. Those leeches won't get near you. I promise." He said as his hand cupped my cheek with such a loving gesture. Unlike Edwards ice cold unyielding embrace.

After a minute of staring into his loving eyes his hands dropped from me to close my door and whispered to be safe and watched as I drove out of the parking lot. But those words he whispered fell on deph ears for when I pulled out of the parking lot onto the main road that led away from the still crowded high school some other driver coming from the opposite direction swervered all over the road before it swerved into my lane and slammed head first into my truck.

Thank God I had been wearing my seatbelt for if I hadn't I would of slammed head first through the windshield shattering my skull and then proceed to fly though the air until I landed on the cold wet pavement. But since I was wearing my seat belt my head just got the worse whiplash of it's life. Not to mention the hurt and pain that came along with the whole front end of your truck being slammed against your chest. With the pain that seeped through my body I couldn't keep up the fight to stay conscience. My last thoughts as I slipped into the sweet black abyss was I never got to say goodbye. I never got to say how much I loved them.

JPOV

I watched in horror as the driver slammed into Bella's truck. Making the whole front in crumple as if it was a pop can being smashed. And if that wasn't enough the truck was pushed so hard by the other car that it flipped over and over again until on the third roll it landed right side up again. But resembling a oversized paper weight instead of the truck that held my precious Bella.

As the truck finally came to a stop I ran up to her at superhuman speed not caring if anyone saw. Sam could chew me out and leactcher me as much as he wants but even he knew that nothing in the world is more important when our imprints were concerned. Bella was my imprint and not only that but she was in pain and hurt also. I knew that Sam and Jared would do the same if it was their imprint in that truck right now. But their imprint wasn't. It was mine. It was my Bella.

I ran to the truck to find that Bella was still fastened to seat and uncoincense. As her limp form was being pinned to the seat by the crumpled front end that got smashed into her chest on impact. I looked her over and saw that she had several small cuts all over her ivory skin from the million of shards of glass that came from the once whole windshield. And one large gash on her forehead with blood slowly running down her forehead. That I could only assume she got when the force of the impact caused her head to snap forward and slamming her head on the steering wheel.

Just then out of the corner of my eye. I saw the Cullen's run toward me and my Bella. The only thing that ran through my head was that there were leeches advancing on my hurt imprint. And I would do anything in the world to keep her safe. So I took a defensive stance in front of the truck where my precious Bella laid unconicence and let out a low warning growl. Treaty or no treaty if they took one more step towards my imprint I would rip them a new one.

But I didn't need to worry for as the took one more step they smelt Bella's blood from the many cuts over her body and took that as a sign to stay back as to not be tempted by the overpowering scent. Well they could be as tempted as they wanted. They were not getting anywhere near MY Bella.

Just then I heard the sirens advancing on us. And saw the flashing lights of the fire truck followed by the ambulance followed by the police cruisers. I was not surprised to see the fire truck for everyone knew that the fire truck was the first one on scene in the event of a emergency. Apparently one of Bella's classmates called the police department to notify them and Bella's father of what happened which set off a chain reaction causing to sent out all available units to help in the rescue of Bella.

But I wasn't waiting for them to arrive in order to help my imprint I thought as I slid into the truck in through the passengers side door and crawled across the glass covered seat to my Bella. What I saw almost made me want to cry. There was my Bella unconciense pinned against the seat by the steering wheel and the pushed in dash board. Both of her hands were wrapped her stomach as if a way to protect herself from the crushing feeling being forced upon her. I couldn't help but slid in next to her and caress her skin with my hands trying to coax her awake without luck.

At that moment was the time that the paramedics showed up and ran up to the truck to assess the situation.

"I can't get her to wake up. Why isn't she waking up?" I asked the paramedic freaking out over her condition.

"It's okay she just probley lost a lot of blood from her cuts she received. We just need to enter a IV into her to get her to come around." Answered the gray haired paramedic as he ran to the ambulance and came back with a bag of liquid attached to a long tube.

"Okay Sonny I need you to do exactly as I say and I will walk you through what to do." He said as he handed me the IV. He had to have me do it for I was the only one close enough to do it since the truck was in such a crumpled mess of twisted metal.

I followed the paramedics instructions to the tee. But I had to admit that my hands were shaking because I didn't want to cause any more harm to my poor imprints body.

Just after I had Bella hooked up to the IV the paramedic instructed me to hold the bag upright and squeeze it a couple of times.

And sure enough after I did that. Bella stirred and rose as if waking up from a deep sleep.

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" Asked Bella as she fully woke completely awake and struggled to free herself from the confines of her restraint.

"Bella you were in a car accident. You are pinned in your truck. We are doing everything we can to free you." I replied to her in a sweet and calming voice.

And out of the corner of my eye I saw some of Charlie fellow police officers pull the guy who was obviously drunk from his Hummer and proceeded to shove his unharmed body into the back of police cruiser. He was lucky for if he was around when I get done taking care of Bella he was going to be pushing up daises.

Before Bella could say anymore I heard one of the firefighters run up to us and proceeded to tell us that they were going to have to use the jaws of life and cut off the roof in order to get Bella out. Then he handed me his jacket and told me to hold in above our head to protect ourselves from the breaking and falling glass.

But as I held the Jacket above our heads I heard the words escape Bella's mouth that I never wanted to hear.

"Jacob I'm scared." She said as tears started to stream down her face.

When I saw this it practically tore my heart apart. My Bella, My imprint, My life was scared and crying and there was nothing I could do about it. So I just held her in my arms and kissed her forehead as we heard the jaws of life eat away at the roof of the truck.

"Jacob I don't know if I am going to make it out of this alive. But if I don't I wanted you to know that I love you. I have and always will love you." She confessed as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"I love you too my Bells." I replied looking deep into those chestnut eyes that I love so much.

At that moment I took the chance to lean down until our lips touched in a passionate kiss. I put all the pent up passion and love into the kiss as our mouth slashed over each others again and again in a frenzy fury. Putting as much as we could of ourselves into that kiss.

I pulled out of the kiss reluctantly leaving us all gasping for breath. And heard Bella whimper from the loss of contact and at that moment I realized that Bella was thinking that was our goodbye kiss.

"Bella that was not our goodbye kiss. That was our first of many more kisses to come. I love you Bella. You are my everything. I can't live without you." I simply replied telling the complete truth. If the imprint of the wolf dies then he too shall follow her into death.

Just then the sound of the saw died down and as I lifted to coat off our heads losing our privacy I saw the roof being lifted off the truck.

Just as much as I hated doing it. I knew I had to let the paramedics tend to my mate as I removed myself from her side and let the paramedic take my place.

I got out of the truck and stood next to a very concerned and by the looks of it a freaking out Charlie as he paced back and forth constantly running his hands through his hair over and over again glancing at the pavement and then back at Bella again from the sidelines.

I wasn't much better. It took all I had to not loose control. For the wolf was clawing and ripping trying to get out.

I watched as I saw the paramedics and firefighters gently lift Bella from the torn wreckage and place her gently on at gurney and hook her up to heart monitor as they waited for the helicopter to land in the cleared spot in the high school parking lot so they could air lift her to the Forks hospital.

Then all time seemed to stop when Bella eyes fluttered close and the heart monitor she was hooked up to suddenly flat lines sending a long whiny beep to sound throughout the area. At that sound everyone scrambled. The paramedics ran to start CPR as the other ran to get the defibulator. When the other paramedic came back with the defibulator the other paramedic that had been straddling her doing compressions on her chest got off her and kept on doing compressions as the other paramedic hooked her up and yelled "Clear." As they sent volts of energy throughout her body.

As they continued to shock my poor mate with electricity to get her heart started. I was going insane. I was holding on by a thread. The only thing that was keeping me from phasing right there on the spot was when Sam showed up with the whole pack and alpha ordered me not to. Sam understood the insanity I was going through. My mate, My Bella was dying right in front of my eyes. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Just then my whole world came crashing down around me and I fell to my knees in pure agony as I heard the words I never ever wanted to hear.

"Time of death. 3:37 p.m." Said the paramedic as he pulled a white sheet over Bella's head. My only thought was Don't worry my Bella I will soon join you. I love you. And at that I collapsed to my knees and cried in pure sorrow and heartbreak.

**Authors Note: So what do you all think? Please Please Please review and tell me what you think and if this story should continue. Also I want to apologize about all the misspellings my spell check sucks. Sorry.**


	2. Where am I?

**Authors Note: Thank you Sam Anderson, kouga's older woman, bookfreak25, death raye, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Dottyanne, adell's black fire, XxCoraxX, Ty-lexis11, silverwolf81, LightLessStar, sngelina32, Tiffany-Anne for reviewing and giving me you thoughts you don't know how much they mean. So Thank You!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. But this chapter was incredibly hard for me to write. Because in this chapter I had to describe Bella dying. And it was hard to write because I died last year when our daughter was being born. So to make things believable in this chapter I wrote down what I felt when I died. So that is why it took me so long to update. Sorry! Without further ado Chapter Two.**

**Chapter Two: Where am I?**

BPOV

Once my eyes fluttered close on that gurney. I felt a sensation I had never felt before. It felt like my soul was detaching from my body like I was floating on water. I felt myself detach from my body as I slowly was drifting upwards towards the sky.

The pain that I had once felt was gone and it's place was a feeling of delicious warmth in it's place. Not to mention this overwhelming feeling of calmness and most surprisingly unconditional love. My only thought when I felt the love was. That I didn't deserve to be loved so much like this. Who could love me this much?

But as I thought that I slowly closed my eyes once again and let the feeling take complete control of me as I relaxed in the overwhelming feelings of calm, warmth and love.

After a couple of moments of relaxing in complete heavenly peace. I had felt that I had stopped moving upwards and somehow I was now standing up straight. So I opened my eyes to see what had happened to cause this sudden change in events. But nothing prepared me for the sight I saw. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

I was standing on what seemed to be a white fluffy cloud. With nothing but a bright blue sky above me and more clouds floating in the distance. I looked around and saw that I was indeed not alone. I saw figures hidden behind white cloaks with gold trimmings all around me walking around or talking to other figures who were also hidden behind their cloaks.

The cloaks were much like the ones I saw people in Italy wearing but theirs was blood red while these on the other had were pure white laced with gold threading around the edges. They looked positively royal. But everyone had their hoods up hiding their faces from the others.

I was instantly confused. Once second I was laying on a gurney in the middle of the road the other second I am in this place in which I have never been before surrounded by people whom I have never met. What happened? Did I die? Am I hallucinating? I thought as I looked around at the breath taking beauty that surrounded me. I didn't know where I was but only one word could describe this place and it was heavenly.

With those thoughts planned firmly in my mind. I knew if I wanted any answers to my questions of what in the world was going on. I wasn't going to get them just standing around. So I slowly started to walk around trying to find someone who would be willing to talk to me so I can find out what is going on. But as I passed by the face less figures draped in robes none of them took notice to me they just continued on talking to the other figure in a whisper so low that even myself couldn't hear what they were saying it just reached my ears as murmurs.

Just as five minutes passed by I was losing all hope in finding someone who could help when all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. "It's nice to see you again Bella."

When I heard that I twirled around to face the owner of the voice and came face to face with a all too familiar face.

**Authors Note: Does anyone have a guess as to who it is? And I know. I know. It is terribly short. But felt that you good people deserved to be updated. But I make a promise to you that the next one will be super long. And if enough of you review I promise to update yet again in a couple of days. Now come on I know you want to review. You don't want Jacob to suffer anymore then he already has do you? JK LOL! And like most of you know my policy is I update by supply and demand. **


	3. AN: Need help with names

**Okay I am going to continue with this story and am planning to start the typing up the chapter tonight. I just have one problem. I need some names for a new character and a place. So if you would be willing to give me ideas that would be awesome. I need three names for guys. One of the guys is Bella's age and really HOT! And the other two guys are around 15- 16 years old and one of them is a vampire and the other is a werewolf. I am also trying to think of a name for a school for the supernaturally gifted. But apparently my brain doesn't want to work so if any of you would be willing to give me some ideas that would be great! And THANK YOU!**


	4. Angels and Friends

**Authors Note: Thank you angelina32, BigTimeGleekBTR, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, kouga's older woman, jade and AvareKiz so much for all your awesome reviews! I really appreciate it and it encourages me to continue on with this story so Thank You!**

**Also I would like to thank Crimson-Midnight-Moon, lovinnessie1230, fallen-angel, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, darcidee star12, BellaAlec4eva, kouga's older woman and jessicaroed for reviewing and leaving some ideas for the names of the new characters in this chapter and future chapters and for help with the name for the school. So again Thank You!**

**Also I know this chapter may get a little confusing but if you have ever watched Charmed you might notice some similarities so I hope that will help you out with what I am trying to explain in this chapter.**

**Chapter Three: Angels and Friends**

I twirled around to come to face to face with the all too familiar face of Harry Clearwater.

"HARRY!" I half yelled half squirled in pure delight as I jumped and gave Harry the biggest hug that I could possess. Which caused Harry to chuckle at my response and hug me back with the same amount of force/

I was overjoyed to see Harry yet again. I grew up around this man for him, my dad and Billy were all great friends and had been since they were children. So it was a common occurrence when I was growing up to see all three of them going fishing or watching a game together. They were like the three musketeers. So Charlie and Billy took it extremely hard when Harry died.

When that thought ran through my head suddenly something clicked in my brain and I jumped back out of our embrace as thought started to race through my head. That was when I noticed Harry's appeance. He still looked the same but now he was wearing a pure white suit. Which I had to say it looked incredible against his copper skin. But that wasn't the suit the surprised me. What surprised me was the huge dove like wings that had sprouted out of his back and went down to tips of his fingers and the heaven like glow that radiated from the golden halo that floated above his head. Giving him a angel like appearance.

That was when it all clicked. Harry is dead. I am in a place that resembles heaven and Harry is here and looks like a angel.

"Am I dead?" I asked barley above a whisper. Scared out of my mind of the answer.

"Yes. But it is up to you if you remain that way." Harry said to me totally confusing me in the process.

"Okay I am totally confused now." I stated in a huff.

"I guess I should explain huh?" Replied Harry.

"Yeah that would be nice." I replied right back to him crossing my arms over my chest.

When I said that Harry just gave me a smirk and replied "You're just like your father. Straight to the point."

"Please Bella walk with me and I will explain everything." Added Harry as he extended the hook of his arm out to me in which I took as he lead me to the direction of the golden paved walking path that wasn't to far from where we were.

The path reminded me of the yellow brick road from the wizard of Oz that I used to watch as a child but this path wasn't made of bricks and it seemed to have a glow to it as if the sun itself radiated from it.

As we walked along the path for a couple of minutes Harry to a deep breath before continuing on with our conversation.

"Bella right now you are technically dead but unlike so many others you get a choice in deciding if you stay that way. As you can see I am a Angel. There are different types of Angels and the type I am are called the Elders. Elders are kind of like a supervisor. We supervise and help the Angels below us. As of right now I don't help anyone but I hope you will change that. Bella we have been watching you for some time and the other Elder, myself and the big man upstairs have discussed it and this is where your choice comes in. Well we want you to join us. We want you to become a Angel but not any angel we want you to become a Guardian Angel." Said Harry totally shocking me in the process.

"And what is my other choice?" I asked after the shock wore off.

"Well you can choose to become a Angel and live or you can die." Said Harry in a matter of fact tone.

"That's not much of a choice at all." I joked.

"Hey you should consider yourself lucky. You will be the first person that turns into a angel and gets to live. The rest of us including myself had to die before we turned into angels." Replied Harry.

"Not that I don't appreciate because I do. But what makes me so special? Why do I get to continue on living while the rest of you had to die?" I asked feeling incredibly guilty that I get to live while Harry had to die.

"I'm sorry I can't answer that. It isn't my place. But I promise you soon it will become all clear." Answered Harry.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate the riddles that you speak?" I joked with him causing myself to giggle a little bit.

Harry just chuckled at that as we continued to walk up the path while taking in the beautiful scenery around us.

"So what makes someone become a angel?" I asked noticing the hooded cloaked people all around us still.

"When someone does something extraordinary in their life and we can see the pureness and holyness in their soul. When they die they get to choose to become a angel. Most of them accept but some of them just want their souls to continue on and join their loved ones in heaven." Answered Harry looking upwards were a great feeling of peace and love radiated from.

Then he turned his attention back to me but a second later his eyes shifted to behind me. I turned around to see him looking a man who was in a cloak with his hood pulled down. He looked to be a middle aged man with dark brown hair and smoky grey eyes. He face had looked well worn but his eyes shined happiness and joy.

"Take Daniel there. He had a wife and family. But he was also a volunteer firefighter. And he loved every minute of it. But ten years ago on Christmas Eve during Christmas Eve supper he got a call that a family was caught inside their house and the house was on fire on the other side of town. He dropped everything and him and the other volunteer firefighters ran to save the family. They made to the family in time and the family was saved but just as the firefighters were about to exit the house. The house collapsed killing the 10 firefighter that were inside. One of those ten firefighters was him. They died saving complete strangers. That Bella is something extraordinary." Said Harry with a look of sadness but yet their was also a look of admiration on his face.

"You see Harry those are the people who deserve to be angels. Not me. I have done nothing extraordinary in my life. I have done nothing but think of myself and in the process put the people that I claim to love in danger. I am selfish, self-centered, petty girl who is lucky to have people who care about her." I replied with tears in my eyes. Knowing that it was true. Ever since I moved to Forks the only thing I thought about was how to be with Edward and have him turn me. I didn't give a second thought about how Charlie would feel if I died or how others feel about my decision. And then after Edward left I used Jake so I could have him build bikes for us so I could hear Edwards voice again. I didn't deserve all these wonderful people in my life.

"Bella you are not selfish or self centered. The only thing you are guilty of is having a big heart. You fell in love with Edward and his family and was desperate to keep them in your life. And when they left you were broken and you grasped onto the only thing that could make you feel whole again and that was Jake and along the way you didn't only rekindle your friendship but you found true love in him." Said Harry brushing away the tears that escaped my eyes and were trailing down my cheeks.

After a couple of minutes later when I regained my composure. I asked "I haven't done anything so grand so what do you want me for?"

"Bella you are kind and loyal. You don't judge other by what they are but who they are. You have such a big heart and you would risk your life in a heartbeat for anyone. You my dear are able to see the good in people when they themselves can only see darkness." Answered Harry looking deep into my eyes making me believe he was telling me the truth and that he believed every word he said.

My heart swelled with love and pride at his words and after a couple of minutes of silence I was able to break it by choking out my next question " So since I am going to be a guardian Angel who exactly and I supposed to be guarding?" I asked

"We call the people we are guarding Charges. Because we are in charge of their safety and well being. And if you accept our offer of becoming a guardian angel your charges will be both Sam's pack and The Cullen's." Answered Harry.

"Are you freaking kidding me! You know more then me that those two groups don't really mix. How am I supposed to protect both of them if they are constantly at each others throats?" I asked

"That's what I thought also. But when I asked I was told that the big man upstairs is tired of the constant bickering and hatred between those two. That is why we chose you to watch over them. You don't judge either of them for what they are. You are understanding of their abilities. So who better then you to help them both get along with each other." Replied Harry.

"I never in my wildest dreams would imagine Harry Clearwater wanting both the wolf pack and the Cullen's to get along." I asked amused at his answer.

"I will admit while I was alive. I was a little narrow minded about the Cullen's but after I died I was set straight by another Elder. I was judging them by what they are not by who they are. Granted they are vampires but they didn't have a choice in that. But what made me change my mind in them was when a Elder explained to me that The Cullen's are good people because the _choose_ to drink animal blood instead of human blood. The could easily give into the bloodlust and feed off of humans but they don't. Instead they are constantly fighting the urge. The Cullen's feed off animals just like humans and wolfs eat animals. So who are we to judge when we do the same thing. Also if the big man upstairs says they are good people who am I to argue with him." Added Harry with a chuckle.

"So as a guardian angel what am I supposed to actually do for the The Cullen's and Sam's pack?" I asked trying to get all the important information right before I actually accepted becoming a angel.

"You main goal is to add assistance in any shape of form. You are to be there for them when they require guidance. And help them when they need it. But we do not protect them like most people suspect we do because that would interfere with free will. But we can heal them if they do get hurt. The only thing is that you cannot heal the dead. Once a person dies they stay dead no matter how many times you try to heal them." Added Harry.

"So does this job come with any superpowers that I should know about? Like am I faster then a speeding bullet?" I asked joking at that last bit.

Harry just chuckle at that and replied "No. But you do have the ability to heal another by just the touch of your hand. You also have the ability to orb. Which is the ability to travel from place to place in the blink of a eye." Answered Harry.

"Well that's good considering my truck just became a huge paperweight." I answered him.

I thought for a couple of minutes about this huge decision I was about to make. I weighed the pros and cons of each but in the end I thought Who could I ask for a better boss then the man upstairs.

"So where do I sign up?" I asked Harry with a big smile on my face.

"Bella you will not regret this. Being a angel is so rewarding not to mention the possibilities are endless." Replied Harry his face lighting up with happiness as he shook my hand.

"Well before we change you into a angel. I want to inform you of some things. When you become a angel. I will be your elder or in other words your supervisor. My job is if you ever need help I am here to help you and if you ever need to talk to me all you have to do is say my name out loud and I will orb to you to talk to you. The same goes for your charges. All they have to do is call out your name and you will hear them." Said Harry

Are you ready?" He asked as we stopped walking and took my hands into his.

"I guess. I'm just a little worried that I won't be a very good angel." I admitted.

I knew that I was good with weird. It was just I wasn't ever the weird. Not to mention that in a couple of minutes I was going to be changed into a angel and still had absolutely not experience in being a angel. Angel were always preserved as heavenly perfect beings. And I was far from that.

"That is what I am here for. I will help you until you get the hang of it." Replied Harry

"Okay now take a big breath. It won't hurt and it will be over soon." Instructed Harry.

So I did as he said and inhaled a big breath as Harry cupped my face with his hands and closed his eyes as if concentrating on something. Then all of a sudden my vision was blinded out by a white light and I felt the sensation of warmth and calmness overflowed my senses and filled my body with the feeling.

When my sight came back. I found myself looking at Harry's smiling face. I really didn't feel any different. I felt the same as I always have. That was until I looked down and noticed I was no longer wearing my tight jeans, grey hoodie and my usual converse shoes. Now I was wearing a form fitting white strapless dress that flared out near the bottom and stopped at about mid thigh. Instead of my usual shoes I was now wearing a pair of white high heels that I was sure I would trip over countless times.

(Pic of dress and shoes on my profile.)

But my outfit was not the only thing that had changed. For I was sure I had big dove like wings and a golden halo that matched Harry's.

"I think a angel really suits you Bella." Said Harry as he took in my new appearance.

"Thanks. But I think this new look is going to attract a lot of attention back on Earth." I replied as I looked down at my new outfit.

"That's what's great about being a angel. You can change your appearance. If you please when you go back down to Earth you can change back to your original form. You will go back to looking and appearaning like you usually would." He answered.

"Oh and I should also inform you that Angels cannot get hurt or killed. The only thing that can kill a Angel is being shot by a poisoned tip of a Dark angels crossbow. A Dark Angel is a fallen angel. A dark angels only goal in its existence is to hunt down and kill a angel to destroy all good in this world." Added Harry.

"So technically all I have to worry about now is to steer clear of a Dark Angel. Easy." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Actually Bella you are different. You are going to be the only angel that still can get hurt and killed like a normal human would." Said Harry correcting my assumptions.

"Why?" I asked trying to find out why there was so many exceptions for me.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you." Answered Harry.

"There we go again with the secrets. Why is there so many exceptions for me? Why can't you just say what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Why can't you stop saying what's on yours." Harry rebutted causing him and myself to bust out laughing at our little banter.

After our laughing had died down. Harry spoke up in a upbeat tone. "Hey before I send you back. I want to take you on your first orbing trip and show you someplace."

"Now in order to orb all you have to do is picture the place you want to go in your mind and then let the cool calm sensation flow from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. And then white orbs of light will engulf your body and you will be transported to that place. But you don't have to do that this time because where I plan to take you. You never been there before. So just take my hand and I will just orb both of us there." Harry said.

And true to Harry's word as soon as I took his hand in mine. White orbs of light surrounded us and suddenly we weren't in the heaven like place we were before. Now we were standing in what seemed to be the corridor. With the arched passageways and stone walls, floors and ceilings I could only think that this we were standing in the inner corridor of a castle.

"Bella welcome to Ithaca the united school for the supernaturally gifted. This is the only school where beings with supernatural abilities can come and learn and be comfortable about who they are instead of being worried about being judged or having to hide their true selves." Explained Harry as we walked the halls. It was amazing that I hadn't tripped in these heels not even once. But I only assumed it would be a matter of time.

I was just about to ask Harry what supernatural beings we were talking about but was cut short by the sound of a harp playing a few strings filled the castle and then shortly after every being and supernatural creature ever heard in a fairy tale filled the halls obviously getting ready to head to their next class.

As I stood off to one side with Harry as to not be trampled by the crowd of people. I couldn't help but gawk. As groups of teenagers filled the halls Harry began to point out who they were and what they were. He explained that the balls of light the were flying fast above the other teenagers heads were fairies. He also pointed out the teenagers that were sirens, zombies, witches, wizards and so on and so forth.

As the crowd thinned out. I saw two lone guys walking down the corridor. These guys were the same height and build but one had short chopped off dark brown hair with green eyes and the other had long blond hair the was cut off at the tops of the tips of his ears leaving him with the disheveled look and had the most piercing icy blue eyes.

It didn't seem on their outside appearance that they had anything strange or unusual about them until they passed one of the windows that lined the halls. It was a partically sunny day wherever we were so the sun shined in through the corridor windows so as they passed the window the suns light shined in and thus making the blond hair boys skin sparkle and shine as if it were diamonds.

"He's a vampire. How is that? His eyes aren't red or golden or even black they are icy blue." I asked Harry when he saw who I was looking at.

"That is because he drinks synthetic blood. Not human or animal blood. When you drink synthetic blood your eyes remain the color that you were born with." Answered Harry.

"What is synthetic blood?" I asked feeling really stupid at this point for not knowing.

"Synterhic blood is blood that is made in a lab. The blood looks, feels, taste and satisfies the hunger like human blood would but it isn't. Basically in short. It is like the real thing but isn't." Answered Harry.

In what short time Harry has been dead he has certainly gained a lot of knowledge and understanding for that matter. But I guess it comes with the territory or being a elder.

"His name is Hunter and his friend there is Max he is werewolf. They are best friends and co captains of the football team." Explained Harry as they passed by us. Playfully shoving each other as I have seen members of Sam's pack often do.

"That's great. But how do they stand each other? I mean with Sam and his pack they can't stand vampires. Heck they hunt them for goodness sake." I asked.

"That is because no one told them they were mortal enemies. Yeah they joke to each other about their smell but that is all it is jokes. They accept each other for who they are. They can't change who they are so what is the point." Answered Harry as we watched the two boys in amazement at how well they got along wondering if maybe one day the Cullen and Sam and his pack could be like that someday. Maybe it was wishful thinking but a girl can dream can't she.

"If you have anymore questions you can ask them yourself. They are going to be in you English lit class next semester anyways." Said Harry out of the blue taking me by complete surprise.

"Excuse me?" I asked staring at him with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open in complete shock.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you. I know in about a month you will be graduating and when I was alive Charlie used to talk about how you were thinking about becoming a teacher. So I thought that since your angel duties will take up a lot of time and you will need a flexible schedule. I asked the Dean if he had any open teaching positions and he did so they job is yours if you want it. You would be teaching English lit, Vampire 101 for the newly turned vampires and Werewolf 101 for the newly phased werewolf's." Answered Harry as if this was the simplest thing to discuss.

I was speechless. Harry was right about one thing. When I was living in Arizona my dream was to become a teacher but that was before I knew about the existence of vampires and werewolf's. But yet again here I was getting a job offer of teaching in a magical school could things get any better then this?

"Well what should I tell the Dean? Do you want the teaching job?" Asked Harry after it had been silent for a couple of minutes.

That question was what shook me out of my silence. "OF COURSE!" I yelled as I jumped and hugged the life out of him. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I just kept repeating over and over to him while still hugging him.

Harry just hugged me back and chuckled at my overjoyed response to the offer. I only released Harry when we heard a voice say from behind us. "Harry you dog. Save some of the beautiful women for the rest of us."

We both whirled around to find the owner of the voice was a tall, muscular, tan man with black as coal short cropped hair with frosted tips and grey eyes come walking towards us. He didn't seem to be a student because he seemed to be in his mid twenties and was dressed in casual worn blue jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles but most of it was hidden from view of the black leather jacket that he wore over his shirt.

"Bella this Jason. Jason this is Bella. Jason is going to be your new teaching assistant." Harry said introducing us.

"So this is the famous Bella Swan that Harry won't shut up about." Remarked Jason as we shook hands.

"Ummm Well yeah I am going to go tell the Dean that he has a new teacher for next semester. So Jason will you show Bella around?" Asked Harry looking embarrassed at Jason remark.

"Sure thing. Shall we?" Asked Jason offering the crook of his arm which I took as we went in the opposite direction that Harry hurried off in.

"So what did you do before you turned all angel?" I asked obviously taking him off guard.

"How did you know I am a angel?" He asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Well the wings sticking out from the bottom of your jacket and the golden halo above your head kind of gave it away." I answered trying to hide my smirk but failing miserably.

Jason just chuckled and went to answer by saying "I was a field medic in World War two. I died on the battle field treating the injured."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up so many bad memories." I said instantly feeling guilty.

"No it's okay. I don't mind talking about it. It is the reason why I am a angel in the first place." He replied.

At that moment I decided to change the subject not wanting to put him in any more pain. But I didn't have to say anything because apparently we arrived at our destination as he lead me into a empty dark and cool classroom. It was huge but it was also covered in dust in grime and looked like it hasn't been used since the middle ages.

"This is going to be our classroom. When the school years starts up again in the fall. I know it doesn't look like much but nothing that a little cleaning won't fix." Jason said taking a look around the room.

You could basically see the wheels turning in his head as he began to imagine and point out where everything would go.

Just as Jason was beginning to point out where the students desk would be placed I heard a baby scream from the room next to where we were.

"What the heck is that?" I asked surprised to hear a baby cry in this school.

"Oh the nursery is next room. This school has class from nursery school all the way up to high school." Explained Jason.

Just then Harry came walking through the door explaining that everything was set up and that we were going to start teaching at the end of August when school starts up again. I was ecstatic I couldn't wait but then again all these things were happening so fast it was overwhelming but very welcoming.

"Well you ready to go back to the land of the living?" Asked Harry.

"What? Now? But I have been here a few hours now. Won't it seem very unusual if my heart starts beating again after being dead for a couple of hours?" I asked.

"Time flows differently here. What a couple of hours here is a couple of minutes down there. I must warn you though that when I sent you back you will be in a coma for a couple of days so your body can adjust to the changes of being a angel. You also will not appear in your angel form. You will appear like any other human." Explained Harry in response I just nodded.

When I answered Harry he took my hands in his and told me to close my eyes. I did as he instructed and my body started to feel with a warm calming feeling once again and I felt as though my body was drifting downwards towards my waiting body.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

I popped my eyes open as I woke up from my very vivid dream. Well at least I assumed it was a dream. For when I awoke I was lying very comfortably on my back. In my blue jeans and hoodie. And even though it was pitch black I knew I was holding on to my very worn copy of Weathering Heights. But what caught me as strange was that someone must of drawn the blinds close over my windows for no light from the moon was shining through the room. So to get some light to fill the room. I reached my hand over to turn on the bed side table light that was on my night stand.

But my hand didn't make it that far for my hand soon ran into something very hard. What the heck I thought. So I reached into my front pocket of my jeans where I always kept my cell phone and pressed a button so the light from my phone could illuminate what was blocking my hand from getting to my table lamp.

But nothing prepared me for what I saw when my phone lit up. I was alone in a coffin. I had been buried alive.

**Authors Note: So what do you all think? It took me like four days to type this up. So I hope you like it. Please Please Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Because my policy is I update by supply and demand.**


	5. The awakening

**Authors Note: Thank you natashar, dee star12, anon, angelina32, Crimson-Midnight-Moon, kouga's older woman, .love, Bragi151, RashelAlec4eva, I love vampires and werewolves, lovinnessie1230, twilight1101, kbaby915, Kate Elizabeth Black and Areej.A.A so much for all your great reviews. They encourage me to continue writing and is the reason this story is continuing on so thank you yet again.**

**Sorry for the long wait my old laptop crashed for no reason and stopped working for no reason what so ever so I had to go buy a new one and I am trying to get used to this new laptop typing layout it has. Please excuse the misspelled words I am trying to still get used to this new laptop.**

**Also I want to apologize for not posting that pic of Bella dress in the last chapter but now it is up on my profile. **

**Oh and I wanted to say that in this chapter Bella thinks that the whole thing with Harry and heaven and everything was just a dream but it wasn't. But she doesn't know that . I just wanted to put that out there so no one thinks the whole thing was just a dream cause it wasn't. It was real.**

**Chapter Four: The awakening.**

**JPOV**

It has been three days. Three long excruciating painful soul torturing days since my beautiful Bella has been taken from me and this world. When Bella's heart stopped beating on that fateful day three days ago it felt as though my heart stopped beating along with her.

When the heart monitor let out that long horrible wail it broke my heart into a million pieces. But what did me in was when they gave up trying to restart her heart and unplugged the heart monitor pulled the long white cotton sheet over her head to signal her death and called the time of death. That was the first time that I ever cried. I just collapsed onto my knees on the ground and with a bent head I let the tears fall. I had nothing else to live for anymore. She was my everything and now she was dead. But I would soon join her soon in the afterlife for a wolf couldn't live without his imprint. For if she died the wolf would soon follow.

After the ambulance took Bella's lifeless body away to the morgue at the hospital. The pack had to practically drag me back to my rabbit and Quil had to drive me back to the rez while the rest of the pack followed. When Billy found out what happened and what shape I was in. Sam suggested that I stay at his place in one of his guest bedrooms since Billy would not be capable to take care of me in my state.

Ever since Bella's death I haven't eaten or slept. I couldn't sleep for all my dreams were filled with my beautiful Bella and it was pure torture to wake up from my dreams to find her not there and the reality come crashing down on me that she was never going to be here because she was dead and wasn't coming back. As for eating I had absolutely no appetite what so ever. What was the point on even living anymore in a world that didn't have Bella in it.

Ever since that day I haven't done anything but sit in my room constantly thinking of nothing but my imprint my Bella. Every member of the pack and even Emily has come to visit me and talk to me. But I just sat there without answering them or acknowledging them. I was in so much pain that nothing mattered anymore. Everyone said they knew how I felt but they had no clue unless they lost their imprint their soul mate their best friend.

In fact the only time that I even left the room or even did anything half normal was when I went to Bella's funeral this morning. The only reason I even went to it was because I would get the chance to see my beautiful Bella again even if she had passed away.

There was no wake for her because as Charlie put it. It was her wish not to. After her near death experience with James her and Charlie sat down and wrote out what she wanted in the case of her death and that was one of her wishes. She didn't want a wake because she didn't want everyone to mourn her death but little did she know that everyone still would.

The whole pack, Emily, Kim and of course Billy showed up also along with me. We were all in dressed in our black and white suits which is one of the few times that we wore a shirt. When we arrived there it looked as though almost the whole town of Forks and half of La Push were there. Even with all the people there it was hard not to notice the Cullen's had showed up also which I kind of expected. Bella and the Cullen's were close at one time before they left so I figured they would show up to say their final goodbyes.

I also noticed that Bella's Forks friends were also there along with the whole Forks police force. But it was hard not to notice Charlie and Renee there. They looked as though they had been through hell and back. But that is what grieving parents who lost their one and only child would look like.

When I went by her casket one last time to see her beautiful goddess like face. I was taken back at what I saw she looked as though she was sleeping and I swear I could hear her heartbeat beating inside her chest. But I just chalked that up to my wild imagination and my hope that Bella wasn't dead so I just ignored it.

I guess one of the reasons Bella looked so lifelike was because another one of Bella's wishes was she didn't want a obtosise done on her body she requested that he body be left in the same state it was when she died. Another wish was for her not to be buried forever in a stuffy fancy outfit that she would never wear in the first place. Instead she wanted to take her internal rest in her comfortable skinny jeans, her grey hoodie that I gave her and her converse shoes. And her one last request was to be buried with her favorite things. She wanted her cell phone in her right pocket of her jeans like she always kept it there, she also wanted her worn out edition of weathering heights in her hands along with the dream cheather that I gave her.

The funeral was fast for they closed the casket and lowered it into the ground and then proceeded to fill it with the soft wet dirt that was beside it. But what confused me was as I was walking back to my rabbit the old lady from the rez that some considered crazy while others say she can see the future but none the less whenever she talked to someone it was always in riddles that made no sense. The old lady came up to me and looked me straight in the eye and said "Three bodies one grave." And then proceeded to walk away. I wasn't sure what to make of this so I just ignored it and continued on my way.

When I got back to Sam's place I just went back to my room and continued on with my soon ending life.

**BPOV**

As the dim light from my cell phone lit up the inside of the coffin. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had to be having one of my horrible nightmares that I usually had or this is just one really bad hallucination.

But as I thought back to what had happened to land me here I knew it was a possibility. I remembered everything from being hit and being stuck in my truck with Jacob and I remember slipping into uncoincesness. I also remember the dream I had about being in heaven and meeting Harry again and turning into an angel. Too bad the dream wasn't real because it would really come in handy right now.

As my mind ran a hundred miles an hour taking the whole situation. I realized that I didn't pass out after I was lifted out of the truck that I actually did die. But I guess when they tried to revive me that last time I guess my heartbeat was so weak that they couldn't detect it. Yeah that had to be it. That was the only logical reason.

But now that I know how I got here. I had to find out how to get out. Every part of my being what to freak out and completely loose it but I knew if I did my breathing would increase and even more oxygen would be lost that way. I didn't want that to happen because I seriously didn't know how much oxygen I had left in this casket.

As calmly as I possibly could I thought about what to do to get out of this awful situation. The casket was made out of wood and lined with a purple velvet material so it would be easy for someone to take an ax to get me out. But if that was to happen I would have to get someone who could help me. Someone who would believe me if I told them I was alive. My first thought was Jacob. He has been my best friend since birth and we seem to have an almost spiritual connection so I knew I could count on him no matter what.

So I flipped open my cell phone and quickly picked Jacobs name out of my contacts and hit the dial button but for some reason it never connected the call. Then I realized why when I looked at the phone screen it had the words No service written across the screen. Of course Charlie must have disconnected the cell phone service before the buried me. No point in keeping it after I died it would have been pointless but of course at this point I would have been thankful it he had.

Without my cell phone all my options of a rescue flew out the window. How was someone supposed to know I was buried alive in this casket now? My situation reminded me of the story of Bloody Mary. How Mary's father thought she had died of an illness and buried her only to find out that Mary was not dead just in a coma.

I did my best to remain calm as my mind ran over different ideas and sinarioes. But as the minutes ticked by and I had yet to come up with an idea I started to panic. I wouldn't die like this! I did not survive from being almost crushed by a van, being bitten by a vampire and almost turned into one, suffering months of depression from being abandoned by the Cullen's , being almost killed by Laurent, jumping off a cliff and drowning and being almost killed by the Voltorri to die like this!

If I am going to die. I am gonna go down fighting. At that I started kicking and punching the lid of the coffin with all my might and when I started to panic that is when the adrenaline kicked in. And as I punched, clawed, and kicked at the lid of the coffin I started to hear the wood creak as my punches made the wood of the coffin buckle under the sheer force of the punch.

Hearing that I kept up with my assault on the coffin and soon the wood of the coffin splintered and busted sending some dirt in through the hole in the coffin I just made. From there I started to tunnel my way upwards through the loose and moist dirt. I wasn't very difficult. It was like when Jacob and I used to make tunnels in the snow when we were younger. I would just dig and push dirt out of the way as I would use all my might to dig my feet into the sides of the tunnel and push myself upwards towards the sky.

After 15 minutes of digging and pushing myself towards what I believed was the surface. I finally broke through and I breathed in a big lung full of cool crisp fresh evening air. That gave me enough energy to finally pull myself out from my grave. When I was all the way out I collapsed on the ground.

As I laid on my back breathing in the cool fresh night air I looked up at the stars that twinkled in the sky and thought I had never seen such a beautiful sight especially after what I had just been though. After about ten minutes of lying there resting and taking in on how thankful I was to be alive. I finally sat up to take in my surroundings.

It looked to be around evening time for the sun was still peeking out from behind the horizon but it was still dark enough for the stars to come out and the moon to shine bright in the sky. I looked around and judging by the numerous tombstones that lined the grounds I was in in the Forks cemetery.

With the last few rays of sunlight barley peaking over the horizon I looked right in front of me and saw a black granite tombstone with a baby faced angel with eyes gazing upwards towards the sky statue sitting right on top of the tombstone obviously a part of the tombstone. But then I looked to see whose name was written on it and was surprised to find it was mine. I was looking at my very own tombstone.

There right in front of me was my tombstone with the bright white letter spelling out Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan. With my birthdate and the date of three days ago carved on the smooth stone. But that was not all that was carved on the stone. Below that it also said "Beloved daughter, sister and friend. She will be greatly missed."

Okay I got the daughter and friend part. But I was an only child so how was I a sister? But after a while I just figured they were just speaking figuratively. Like I was like a sister but not actually a sister by blood.

After I had caught my breath from sitting and laying on the soft wet cemetery ground. I had decided I had better get a move on unless I wanted to spend the night on the cold wet floor which wouldn't be good. I did not just crawl my way out of my own grave just to wind up dying of the cold from the elements.

So with all the strength I had left in me. I slowly and shakily stood up on my own two feet. I had trouble standing up it was like I was a newborn baby calf that was trying to stand up yet still having trouble. After I was finally able to stay standing without stumbling. I looked down at my body to judge my appearance and was not really shocked but surprised to what I saw.

I was covered caked in dirt and mud from head to toe. I bet I looked like something from the night of the walking dead. But no matter how bad my appearance was nothing was worse than my hands. While digging and clawing at the coffin door and the tunneling through the loose dirt and mud to the surface I had broken off each and every one of my fingernails. Cause they were none existence. There was no nail there at all. Instead of a nail there were cuts and raw bleeding fingers. There was actually blood just pouring down my fingers and onto the ground. They actually hurt to put any pressure on them or even move them for that matter.

Ignoring the pain that radiated from my hands I carefully flipped my hood up on my hoodie and started my trek to my house. I walked on the sidewalk along side of the road on my home and thankfully none of the cars that passed me noticed me with my hood up. I really didn't need to start a panic that the dead were raising from the graves. I just needed to get home and fast.

My prayers were soon answered twenty minutes later as I finally arrived at home but my joy was soon turned into sorrow to notice that the house was pitch black dark and the cruiser was missing from its usually spot in the driveway. Not to mention that the doors and windows were locked up tight and the spare was missing from its usual spot underweight the loose floor board on the porch. I come back to the land of the living only to find out that I am locked out of my own house. I was planning on waiting for Charlie to come home but that was until I noticed the three day's worth of newspapers sitting on the welcome mat abandoned. He must have not come home since the day of the accident. Maybe because it held to many painful memories of me.

He is probley at either at Billy's and Jacobs place or with Sue since she went through a similar thing not too long ago. Either way he was in La Push and I had nothing to do but head down the long winding road towards my second home.

I walked and walked and for a change of pace walked some more down the road not really thinking as I walked down the roadside kind of in a state of shock at what I had just been through. But soon after an hour of non-stop walking I found myself in a familiar driveway. I was standing in front of Sam and Emily's house. From where I was standing I could hear the roar of laughter and talking and judging by the noise it sounded as though the whole pack was there and judging by the amazing aroma of baked ham and mashed potatoes and gravy along with baked beans and briskets wafting from the windows and the wide open door they were all gathered there for a late supper.

I walked towards the warm glow that radiated from the warm welcoming home and peaked through the window to see a mere shell of my wonderful Jake slowly walk towards the table and sat down at the last remaining seat at the table which was the only one facing away from the doorway and me.

Jake looked so weak and fragile sitting there slumped in his chair. I looked as though he had to have lost at least seventy pounds at least if not more. And his muscle mass went down considerably. He was once was one of the largest of the wolves in the pack since he was supposed to be Alpha but now he was the smallest. It seemed as though he was really was sick this time. He was much like I was when I was in my "zombie phase".

As I continued to watch it broke my heart to watch him sit there with such a look of sorrow written on his face. Looking down at the table in front of him as if he could see right through it.

That is when Emily stood up and said "We are all gathered here today to honor the memory and to mourn the loss of our friend and sister Bella. To some of us she was our friend to others our sister and to one of us our soul mate." Said Emily looking down at a grief stricken Jake at the last part who started to cry at that last part.

"I now ask that we have a moment of silence to honor the passing of Bella." Said Emily as she sat back down in her seat next to Sam and closed her eyes and bowed her head as the rest of the pack followed suit.

That is when the whole house was silent except for the faint but painful sound of Jacobs silent cries as he covered his face in his hands.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand to see Jacob in so much pain anymore. I had to do something anything to lessen the sorrow. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I so silently walked through the open doorway and up behind Jacob and then I leaned down and from behind him I wrapped my arms around his strong frame. My hands wound from his strong shoulders down to the front of his chest were I laced my hands together and laid my head against his while I rested my chin on his shoulder and breathed in his musky scent. I was finally home here with Jacob I was finally home.

**Authors Note: Yep I am gonna be mean and leave it there. So what do you think so far? How do you think Jacob is gonna react? How is everyone gonna react? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thank You again.**


End file.
